<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achilles Come Down by Heartofhubris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014825">Achilles Come Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris'>Heartofhubris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Assistant [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, POV Second Person, Reunions, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford had asked you to leave when he was going to give his brother the third Journal. You were going to settle down with the love of your life, and dismantle the portal so Bill could never come to our reality. </p><p>But After Stanley and Stanford fought, you lost your love until he made a fatal mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Assistant [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three things<br/>1. the original draft was named “Dark ford (oh fuck me)”<br/>2. this became a vampire au half way through draft 1 so this low key is au from the rest but dark Ford.<br/>3. This will become explicit starting c2; This will have lemon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had never been easy for you. From a young age, you knew you’d have to work harder than anyone else you knew. It proved itself with your fourth doctorate. Your parents hadn’t spoken to you in years, not that you were complaining. You had decided to make something of yourself. </p><p>And you were glad you did; it enabled you to meet Stanford Pines, a man with more drive and intelligence than you’d ever fathomed. Once you’d both gotten over yourselves, you found yourself happy with the love you had with him. Communication was weak, but you didn’t care. You’d work on that. For now, you rolled over in his bed, carefully putting yourself under his arm, pressing against the shirt on his torso, and falling asleep once again. </p><hr/><p>“I’m not kicking you out,” Ford said, quickly. </p><p>“That is what it’s sounding like,” you responded, looking him up and down, your features carefully schooled into passivity. A skill you’d learned ages ago, but one you had to implement more often than you’d expect. </p><p>“It’s just going to be for a week or so. My brother and I had… Well, the last time we talked, it wasn’t on good terms.” </p><p>“And I can’t just go get a hotel room?” was your return. “Out in gravity falls? Or just… Leave when he’s here?” </p><p>“I don’t know when, or if, he’s coming.” </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question, Stanford.” He looked away. </p><p>“The portal isn’t stable.” </p><p>“So you’re going to risk the town, and yourself, to give your brother a book?” </p><p>“That is the plan.”</p><p>“The town needs to be evacuated.” </p><p>“No,” he firmly said. “Do you trust me?” He knelt infront of you, taking your hands in his, gentle with your hands. You couldn’t help looking at your joined hands, worrying your lip with your teeth. You clearly didn’t want to answer, knowing that he was going to use your own words against you. </p><p>“Of course I trust you, Stanford.” Your tone was dangerous, however. His voice became stern, on his next words. </p><p>“Then go home for a week.” </p><p>“You’re my home,” you said, voice soft. </p><p>“Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” he whispered, a kiss pressed to your knuckles. “Consider it a vacation from an old recluse.” No matter how harsh his words were, it only took a moment for you to move to wrap your arms around his neck. His arms were quickly around you, pulling your torsos close, simply living in the other’s arms. </p><p>“I think you’ll need to convince me fully, Dr Pines,” you whispered to him, moving your lips to his. When you were alone with him, calling him by that title almost without fail ended with you both in the bedroom, and you were going to use every moment you could that you had to spare with him. If you had to leave, you were getting your memories to remember every second. </p><hr/><p>You’d fallen asleep with your head against the bus window, hours passing you by. You had barely been sleeping since you left Ford, anxiety starting to mess with you. Your large sunglasses were gaudy, but they hid just how bad the dark bags under your eyes were. </p><p>The bus pulled up to the house, and you got off into the snow, the wind worse than you’d expected. You tightened your jacket around your shoulders, shivering slightly. The property reminded you of the first night you’d been with Ford, and it only made your resolve just that more concrete. You’d waited well over two years for him to tell you to come back, and you weren’t going to let him slip through your fingers anymore, nor would you let him be a pussyfoot about actually breaking things off with you. </p><p>Your knuckles wrapped on the door, before stuffing your hands into your pockets. Something definitely felt off, and you felt an uneasiness in the pit of your stomach. </p><p>When the door opened, it only was amplified when you saw the man standing there. Though he looked similar in facial structure to Ford, his gut was much larger, the Mullet definitely wasn’t helping anything, but most importantly, he only had five fingers. It was obvious he caught you looking at his fingers, when he put his hands into his pockets. </p><p>“Who are you?” was your instant question, eyes narrowed just slightly. </p><p>“Usually it’s me who asks that, toots,” he replied, his lips curving up in an attempt at seduction. It wasn’t even close to working, however. </p><p>“You’re not Stanford,” you blatantly pointed out. Your back stragithened to your full height, unwavering. You were mostly trying to give an air of authority; this man didn’t know who you were or weren’t, after all. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Who’s asking?” His reaction was nearly instant, puffing up his chest, and not answering you yet. Your hand went to cover your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose. This really wasn’t the interaction you wanted to be having right now. </p><p>“Do you know where he went?” You didn’t even know how to say who you were, really. Ford hadn’t contacted you in all this time, after all. Were you even with him? </p><p>“No, and I wouldn’t tell you if I did. You going to continue askin’ me questions?” The words cut harder than you’d thought they would. He was gone, slipped through your fingers. You messed up. You lost the man you’d always wanted. </p><p>“No. Thank you for your time,” was your response, your voice obviously defeated. You turned away from the strange man, and started to walk back to town, ignoring his calls to drive you there. You didn’t look back, only started on the way to get to the motel, and get back to your new life. </p><hr/><p>You didn’t want to admit how quickly the years went, a blur of work, promotions, discovery, and loneliness. You continued your education, following a similar path of Ford, getting a few more PhD’s, almost collecting them like they were toys. All of it blurred together, until you finally found the spot you really wanted to be at; the Bureau of paranormal anomalies. You weren’t happy to be working in that section, but it would keep you the closest to finding Ford again. </p><p>You could have found Ford even sooner if you hadn’t encrypted your mind. You didnt’ want to work with Bill, but if it got Ford back, you’d give up the world. Everything you were doing, was the hard way, but damn if you weren't going to manage it. </p><p>When the Bureau was sent to Gravity falls, however, you put in a vacation form. They’d never given you a field pass, and you were more than capable of being active. Your pride was pushed to the side, however, knowing that Ford, if he was back and creating these readings again, he wouldn’t allow himself to be captured. He was still smart, if nothing else. </p><p>So, a couple months later, you packed your bags once again, and you got on the bus again. </p><p>But you were too late. </p><p>By the time you got back to gravity falls, you realized Bill had already taken over. Everything was akin to a hellish landscape. Nightmare creatures ran around the town, bats turned people to stone, and every second was a battle. You’d never been in a situation like this before, though you remembered some of the training Ford had imparted to you before you lost him. Evasion was the most key with this, and you knew where he’d be, if anywhere. The Shack would make sense, but you knew he would have too heroic of a heart. </p><p>He would be in the Fearamid.</p><p>Which was a fairly stupid name, if you were being honest. </p><hr/><p>Unfortunately, the name didn’t reflect how sophisticated the building actually was. It was hard enough to get into the building, but finding your way and staying silent was nearly impossible. Every second was more and more confusing. Until you heard Ford and Bill talking. You knew it was too late when you were close enough to listen in on the conversation. But, when you tried to step into the room, you found yourself unable to move. Your body was forced into a crouch, unable to move or say anything. </p><p>“Why does it matter, Sixer? You don’t have anyone, or anything, left!” The words chilled you to the bone. You knew just how wrong Bill was, but his magic stopped you from yelling out to Ford. You were able to see Bill float down to be level with Ford, his single eye meeting the double. “Your brother, mother, father, niece and nephew… They’ve all turned their backs on you. Even that assistant that you were so in love with.” Your mind was stuck on Ford staying as smart as he should be. “They’ve all left you, in the end.” </p><p>“She didn’t turn her back on me!” The crack in his voice sent a knife straight to your heart. “She… She moved on. And the kids are children! They’re trying to be the best they can!” </p><p>“Sure she did!” Your eyes caught Bill’s as he turned away from Ford, and he blinked, something you knew was meant to be a wink. “But she’s not here with you, is she?” </p><p>“Because of you! Your and your damn portal!” </p><p>“Is it really because of me, Sixer? Or was it because you were so afraid of letting someone else get close enough to see your real desires?” </p><p>“I do partake in my desires,” Ford tried, his voice moments from showing how broken he was. </p><p>“One handshake is all it would take,” Bill lightly chided. The words held strong in the silent room, the seconds almost audible in your head. You saw Ford’s hand reach out to the hand engulfed in blue flames. Time slowed down as you saw them shake. Bill’s magic left the room in a wave, and you unfroze, spilling into the room. </p><p>“Ford!” You yelled, and he turned to you, your name spilling from his lips in shock. He may have aged some inthe time he was gone, but you knew you still loved him. </p><p>“I’ll even give you a treat,” Bill said, his body turning again to stone, his voice ringing out between your bodies. “When it’s your turn, you can play with her again!” </p><p>Ford’s gaze met yours, and you could clearly see the fear in his eyes. His mouth formed the word no, before his eyes closed, his body stiffening. The image was burned into your body, and you had to hold in a sob of fear. When his eyes focused again on you, the grin that split his face was unline anything you’d seen before. You hurried to back up to the wall, fear moving through your body. </p><p>“Don’t worry, sweet cheeks,” Bill said, Ford’s mouth moving in ways you were unfamiliar. His six fingers waved at you, and he laughed. “Been a while since I’ve been in this driver’s seat.” He took a couple steps to you, looming over you. “I’m not going to use you.” </p><p>Despite his words, you were pulled up against the wall, your arms high over your head, and you yelped in pain. </p><p>“Leave him alone,” you growled. “I’ll give you whatever you want. Leave Dr Pines Alone.” </p><p>“You don’t have to play coy with me!” Bill yelled, the laugh a contorted version of Ford’s. “I know what you got up to in the shack.” Bill moved to press Ford’s body close to yours, his smile still grotesque. “You aren’t what I need, kid.” The feeling of bugs under your skin was getting to you. You knew it was just your parasympathetic nervous system trying to warn you he wasn’t right. “But you’ll get your toy back soon enough.” </p><p>His words coincided with the edges of your vision going black, and even though you felt the adrenaline moving through your body, you knew it wouldn’t keep you awake. His magic was too strong. </p><p>“Sixer will take you again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mentioned the tattoos to my roommate and they said “Moving magic tattoos?” and I said “Sure why not” so that’d be a cool idea if you’re not as fond of being inked. <br/>Also I know the plot is weak but lbr, you didn't click into an explicit ford x reader for *plot*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You didn’t know what happened after Bill had forced blackness into your vision. You woke slowly, then all at once, sitting up in the bed, your head snapping around. You were able to instantly identify where you were, the logs all too familiar to you to possibly think of anything else; you were in Ford’s house, specifically in the bedroom you’d both shared for some time. You almost could convince yourself it was all some horrible nightmare, but when you saw the ink on your arm, you knew better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down the bed, you saw Ford sitting on the corner of the bed, his head in his hands. It was clear that he was lamenting something, but you took a moment to just look at him, looking over the silhouette you’d loved so dearly, one you thought You’d never see again. Despite having the ability to, you didn’t reach out to him yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ford?” your voice was weaker than you’d wanted, dry and thirsty. A quick glance around the room proved your suspicions: there wasn’t any water near you, but your voice urged him to sit up, his head moving up, though he didn’t look at you just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a moment before your name was whispered from Ford’s lips, and you didn’t deny the hitch in your breath. It had been years since you’d heard your name in his voice, and it was just as lovely as you remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked, moving to you at his words, his hand moving to your cheek. You pressed your head into his hand, unwilling to deny the feeling was one you’d missed. You moved a hand to his arm, keeping him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any water?” you asked, your eyes closed to accept the bit of love you could. He handed you a flask of lukewarm water, a metallic taste trailing to your stomach. “What’s going on?” you asked him, his hand moved from your cheek to simply holding your hand. Any contact was better than none right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Ford stopped for a moment, before trying to continue. “I was extremely stupid.” The schoff that came from his lips was clearly a reflection of his own opinion of himself. “I made a final deal with Bill; The information on how he could get out, for us to be placed in our own inhabitable galaxy, and Stanley, Mabel, and Dipper to be placed in another one; safe from Bill’s reach… And finding us.” Ford stood up, releasing your hand. As much as it hurt to have him pull away, you knew that he needed to think over what was going on for a moment before he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This would be a blessing to so many; my family safe, but not near. I couldn’t face them after making that deal with Bill.” Another scoff, as he continued. “Bill even gave us immortality, but at another cost.” Ford shook his head, and you swung your legs over the side of the bed, finding yourself in clean, but modest clothes. You hoped it just was due to magic. Your hand reached out to his wrist, trying to snap him out of his spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never gave up on you,” was your soft assurance to him, fingers lacing tightly with his, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted. You could tell the simple action was enough for him to start to calm down. You gently tugged him back down to the bed, having him sit right next to you. The next few moments would be a tipping point for how everything continued for you two. The tension was strong in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford made the choice for you, his actions quick. His torso turned to you, his hand moving to the back of your head, pulling you just the slightest bit closer to his body. You didn’t complain, your hands moving to both of his shoulders, keeping him as close as you could. Your hand slipped up his neck, your fingers resting along his jawline. His forehead pressed against yours, taking a deep breath in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the scientist you fell in love with,” Ford finally said, after a few moments. It was clear he wasn’t exactly happy about needing to admit that fact to you, but admit it he did. “I saw, and did things, when I was in the fear dimension.” His laugh was a soft puff against your own lips, and your thumb brushed over his cheek. “I never slept with anyone,” he quickly continued, pulling back to look into your eyes, needing to make sure you knew he was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t either,” you admitted. “Lots of people… Propositioned me, but I never took their offers.” You remembered specifically one night where a boy half your age, easily, had asked to take you home for the night, and didn’t seem to want to leave you alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m different,” he reiterated, his hand moving to your hip, holding onto you. </span>
</p><p><span>“In what way?” Your breath hitched, however, even with the simple touch. </span> <span>It had been years since you’d even entertained the idea of someone even touching you there. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I…” His lips pressed together, before his thoughts were allowed out. “I’m darker than before.” His words instantly were followed a soft laugh about himself. “I sound like some sad teenager.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you murmured, pulling away slightly. “You haven't seen me for some time, either.” You offered the inked parts of your arm to him, before pulling up the hem of your shirt some distance to show some of the ink on your stomach already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You already knew that you wanted to make up for every missed second, but in seeing him, every cardinal desire for him came rushing back to you. As such, your leaned closer, to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those aren’t the only ones I have.” You bit your lip, waiting for his reaction. It was only a second later that his hand tightened on your hip, and you knew you could ther desire to combat wits. You both had done so in years in the past; It would come in time, you knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few seconds ticked by with tension in the air, and your eyes moved to meet his. He moved, pressing his lips to yours, the pressure so familiar and missed. Yet, the pressure was greater than you’d expected, showing just how much he did miss you, even if he didn’t know how to say it with words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even still, you weren’t going to offer any form of complaint to his actions; you knew it was like finding home in the middle of a snow storm. Something you could speak to from experience. You’d have to help him find his way home through everything he’d been through, you were sure. You knew he wouldn’t have allowed himself to be separated from you if he had a choice. You’d be there with him through every step that you needed to, no matter how long it took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, you moved a hand to his arm, over his jacket, and pulled him back, slowly letting him adjust. You felt his hips twist against yours, letting him crawl over your body, until you were flat against the bed. Both of your legs were hanging off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed you to the bed, allowing as much contact as possible between you two, starting to make up for everything that had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll help this Galaxy,” you whispered to him. “Searching through every inch, cataloguing and documenting everything we need to.” He pressed his lips to yours again, effectively shutting you up for the moment. Yet, when his lips moved from your mouth, they started to trail down your neck, his kisses softer than a butterfly’s wing. The softness was broken when he bit down on your throat, and you couldn’t help your sudden gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, when he didn't’ pull away instantly, you couldn’t help stopping for a moment, and feeling the bite. It almost felt as if he had broken skin and was drinking from you, but as soon as you realized it, a rush of heat ran through your body, suddenly unable to think of anything but him. Your moan was loud, and you’d barely even done anything yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a few drops of back when he pulled away, but Ford licked over the mark, a deep breath as he sealed the wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…” The word slipped from your lips as you moaned softer. A small shiver ran through your back as realization spread through your mind. “You’re a vampire now, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t entirely figured out what Bill’s all done to me… But this is part.” The shiver that ran through you was involuntary. You didn’t want to admit that you had fallen prey to the media version of Vampires in your attempt to wait through losing Ford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled Ford’s mouth down to yours, pressing a firm kiss to his lips until you took his lower lip between your teeth. His moan was more than just music to your ears; it was the music in heaven you’d missed having. His every noise reminded you more of how much you’d missed, every action awakening a new fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more than ready to make up for lost time, if you are,” you said to him, and the look of relief that spread across his face was one of the most beautiful things you’d ever seen. You couldn’t help the smile that broke out across your lips. Your hand moved into his still thick, grey hair. Your hand tightened just a little in the locks, forcing a gasp from Ford’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s an excellent idea,” he agreed, running his nose along the length of your neck, until he kissed your pulse point. Your heart skipped a beat, and you weren’t entirely sure if it was fear or arousal. “I missed your scent,” Ford whispered, taking in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it smells better now,” you teased, assuming he already had a more heightened sense of smell. Your head moved away from him, allowing your neck to arch closer to him, pressing closer to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he breathed against your skin. Instead of biting a mark into your skin, however, Ford sucked a deep hickey into your neck, and the sounds you made showed just how touch starved you were. Every brush of his lips, every adjustment of his hands, every press of his hips pulled you further into him, and one of your legs moved to wrap around his hips, not even caring if you both still had your clothes on. But, you were nothing if not an opportunist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing the outfit I last saw you in,” you said, a hand moving to the lapel of his jacket, your thumb brushing against the red cable knit sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he said, though his tone betrayed a hint of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would look better on the floor.” Your hand moved to the belt over his torso. “And one day, I want to find out how good this looks around my wrists.” It was clear you stunned him into silence for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Your giggle was soft, when you cut him off. But, your fingers moved to the hem of his sweater, not pulling on it, only playing with the edge. “But only if you want to.” Due to the way he was situated over you, there was a strip of exposed skin. Your fingers moved against the skin, finding his exercise routine still being held to. Though there was some pudge, you could feel the muscles that you’d worshed years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t going to admit how much more it turned you on that he was still as fit as ever, knowing just how much more fun you both could get into thanks to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was feeling more and more like home, every motion and every new piece of revealed information. In his stunned silence, you leaned up to his ear, a hand moving to his bicep to feel the same muscle under the coat and sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr Pines,” you whispered, remembering just how to push every button you could. “Please, will you fuck me?” It was a question you had sitting on your tongue for years, until he came back. You had wanted this longer than you cared to admit. You dared a nip at his ear, and you decided to press a little further. “You’re the only one who knows how to.” His knowledge had always been his biggest vice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And more to the point, it grounded you back to the situation, focusing on just how close and perfect he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice hitched after a moment, and he stuttered out a groan next to your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you remembered that,” he murmured, and it was clear he didn’t want to trust his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve fantasized about asking you that,” you admitted to him, and he kissed your lips again. You felt his hand move down to your crotch, cupping at the apex of your thighs, and you wished that you were wearing something thin and frillier than the modest outfit you were currently afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you asked so nicely,” he said, his voice thicker than before. His hand slid up, slipping into the band of your underwear, and when his finger flicked your clit, you gasped, your thighs tensing. You may have masturbated some, but it was something entirely new for Ford to be able to play with you for the first time in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how much I loved your hands on me,” you offered him, biting your lip a little. It wasn't so much you forgot, as you'd suppressed. It hurt a little less when you ignored how much you missed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never forgot how much I loved to touch you," was his response, and you had to meet his eyes. His cheeks were a light blush, and you had to admit that it was adorable. Even whilst you wanted nothing more than to be fucked so hard you forgot he had ever left you, you had to admit that he was adorable. That was, until his finger rolled against your clit again, causing your back to arch into his firm chest, a whimper suddenly coming from your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep your breathing even," Ford reminded you, and you had to squeeze your eyes closed for a moment. But, you managed it, only for Ford to softly continue. "I want to do everything you've wanted me to do over the years. I want to know every way you've fantasized about me." The words almost forced you to realize that though he may seem normal on the surface, something really did happen. Selfishly, you wanted to reap the benefits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll recreate some of it for you," you promised him, and his eyes snapped up to yours, the light from the outside glinting against something in his pupils. You'd have to play doctor with him one of these days. “You’ll have to make another brainalizer,” you informed him, until he pressed up to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lost yourself in his kisses, and a finger slipping into you, your moans fairly consistent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure that you were absolutely sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Doctor Pines," you assured, though you were thankful for him checking again. You carefully moved your head down to the pillow, offering your neck up to him on display. His eyes were stuck on the smear of your red blood, and you watched him struggle between two desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to settle on kissing your neck, licking the bit of blood still on your skin. He added another finger, your gasp sudden. Your hand moved into his hair, not directing him, only keeping him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until his thumb moved to your clit, and his other fingers pressed against the skin of your mound. Your hips pressed against his hand, just as you pressed his face against your neck, urging him silently to bite you again. The rush of euphoria was what you needed, just the pressure of his teeth enough. He didn’t stay too long, seemingly unable to stay so near your artery. Instead, his lips moved to your nipple, laving enough attention against them for a spark to shoot to your core, your gasp slightly louder than you’d intended. Yet, it took one more flick of his tongue, and his fingers curling for your legs to tighten around his hips, cumming over his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Ford was quick to take action to move along, as he moved you up the bed, before turning you over. You shimmied off your pants and panties, showing inked thighs, the lines swirling along your body. You saw his eyes on your body, staring before you wiggled your hips a little, letting him refocus on what you were doing now. You even arched you back a little, offering a better view. He moved his hands up from your waist to your shoulders, kissing your back for a moment before trailing each of his twelve fingers up your sides, before stopping on your hips, the pressure of each finger enough to guide your hips up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a powerful motion that it barely even registered that you were the one lifting your own hips, but when your bare slit pressed against his zipper, you couldn’t help the soft whine. Yet, he moved his fingers back up your sides once more, one hand noticeably tackier and cooler than the other. You knew exactly it was, and it only made it feel more sensual. One of his hands ended at your waist, whilst the other moved around to your breast, pulling you up to press your back against his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt the hand move from your breast to press between your bodies. He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock, before his lips pressed to your neck, laving kisses against the unmarked side of your neck. You felt him lining his cock up with your slit, and you realized that you were holding your breath. You pressed down onto him, and he slipped into you, your eyes closing. It was hard to forget just how well he filled you, but every memory was refreshed with the start of the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With how wet you were, there was little resistance. You couldn’t help tightening around him, your noises matching. He moved his lips to your ear, kissing the lobe before whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like coming home,” were the gentle words. “I’ve missed you around me.” His lips moved to the skin behind your neck, gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want this to end,” you whispered to him, closing your eyes to memorize the feeling of him inside you again. Your head moved back against his shoulder, a deep breath allowing your breasts to move out for his view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor do I,” was his firm response, though it was clear his eyes were stuck on your breasts. You could hear his breathing level out slightly, and you remembered him using that trick before. He was clinging to the edges of his self control, that was clear. You took the cue to roll your hips, his hands quickly sliding around your waist to wrap his arms around you. One pinned your waist against him, the other pressed against your breasts. His hips pressed deep, stoking the flames in you higher and higher. You felt his lips trailing over a tattoo on your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you had been focused on anything other than the feelings of you two joined again, you’d have been embarrassed at the noises you were making, both the volume and range. Any semblance of communication was lost on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand moved up your torso, trailing the tips of your fingers over his arm, enough for him to feel it through his sweater, but not much more. Your hand landed on your breast, pinching your nipple. You could tell he was watching you when his thrusts missed a few beats; and you trailed the over hand over his lower arm to the center of your torso, trailing down to play with your clit, giving him a show as you tried to catch up with him. You tilted your hips just slightly so his cock was dragging over your G spot with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you felt the skin on your shoulder break, carefully placed on a blank spot, you knew he was almost there. The feeling of losing blood made your head go light, intensifying just how close you were. You were breathless when you came, arching against Ford, your head pressing against his throat when he let go of your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished only a moment later, moaning your name. He pressed his hips deep as peppering your throat with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford was everything you’d ever wanted in life, and you were going to keep him close. You already lost him once in your life, and you were in no hurry to do so again. You’d had a few years with the scientist, but you weren’t done with him just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, though, you were going to live in a fantasy of ruling a galaxy, with what seemed to be a vampire lover. One who was currently fawning over the ink decorating you, as you both laid down on the bed. Ford took his time kissing each tattoo, gentle, but insistent. You were happy to tell the story of each and every tattoo that had a meaning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so glad we don't havee to attach our fanfictions to our resumes. I'd be so fucked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>